Artemis Fowl:the strange Lisa
by Menghan Hesheli Z
Summary: about spy


chapter2 第二章 旅行

—英国MI6—

丽莎舒服的坐在沙发上喝着茶，这个时间对她来说很享受

"乔，最近涨工资了？M夫人什么时候那么大方？"丽莎品着茗时不时做出难以忍受的表情，"谁泡的这茶？"

乔一边整理桌子上乱七八糟的文件，一边说："谁泡的？门口的威尔小姐，新来的秘书，以前是毒品走私部门的。怎么，她在茶里下毒了？"

丽莎把茶全部倒掉，："也差不多了，简直是糟蹋。她连茶都没洗过，第一道就给我喝。"

你把茶倒了？这可是我的私人收藏，你就将就一点吧，这里懂茶道的可不多。要来点别的吗？"乔有些心疼这上等的好茶。

"不用了。说吧找我来什么事？"丽莎不耐烦的说。

乔停下手头的工作，把一张椅子拖到丽莎面前，然后自己坐下

"伊丽莎白"

"叫我丽莎"

"好吧，丽莎。你的昵称真怪。你知道你是我们专门培养的'非常之人'，地位高于任何一个特工。"乔严肃的说

"哼，说得好像我靠你们才能活似的。"

"当然不是这样，你有真正的实力。"

"跟詹姆斯·邦德比还差点。"丽莎讨厌恭维。

"您在开玩笑，小姐。今天来是有事要告诉你，你的这一计划今天中午被提档了。你是第一个计划，第一个实验案例。当然你不是实验品。"

"你什么意思？"

"我的意思是，你的这一计划被人提案。如果你签字同意这一任务，你的这一案例将正是受到MI6的保护。就是说你有事要做了。真正的工作；当然你可以拒绝，M夫人也认为让你去存在风险。"

"我去才没风险呢！"丽莎打断乔"如果对方指名要我去，干嘛不呢？我最喜欢刺激，我是你们受过最严格训练的特工。文件在哪？先拿给我看看。"

乔盯着丽莎凝神了片刻，站起来走到书架前翻了翻抽出一沓写满了字的纸"合同，每一次任务前都要签协议。" 丽莎看了看"无非是一些规则，很好遵守，受训的时候就被教导过。我想知道任务是什么？"

"监视，执行。一个你迟早要认识的人。"乔说

迟早要认识？谁会要认识我？"丽莎自嘲的说 。

"Fowl家的人。"乔在观察丽莎的反应，丽莎的表情很正常，在自然不过。于是乔继续说"你的..."

"我知道，不用你提醒。为什么是他？"丽莎烦躁的打断了乔的话

"我也不知道，这个任务甚至不是M夫人安排的。目的我们不清楚。"

"不清楚就接下来？MI6干过多少次这样的蠢事了？你的担心不是多余的，要是像上次希比克那种事，你们不如派个白痴。"丽莎简直不敢相信，这简直是，但丽莎突然有了新念头"好吧。至少先跟我说说。"

"我们接下来的原因是不得不接，政府的命令，但是跟首相无关。阿特米斯，你会喜欢的，完全符合你的胃口。想监视他，你首先要敢冒险，至于这条命，阿特米斯是不会在意太多的。"

"听得他像个恶魔，不过是个孩子"

"丽莎，你也是个孩子，你应该能想象。不要低估了他。"

"我从来不低估任何人，乔。这点你比谁都清楚。既然是个要冒险的活，"丽莎拿起笔"签个字不算什么。但我需要一个人可以无条件的为我提供我随时会需要的东西。"

乔笑了笑"当然，Dermot（爱尔兰英语，可译成德莫特）会很高兴的。"

丽莎在最后一页签上自己的名字，然后交给乔.

"爱尔兰人，"丽莎站起来，拿上背包单跨在肩上"这不会是你叫我去的原因吧？"

"当然不是，"丽莎不相信的挑了挑眉"好吧是有一点，我可不是说你脾气古怪。"

"不用道歉，乔。我就是脾气古怪。时候不早了，我该回去看看书，听听音乐。再见！"丽莎吻别了乔。

"嘿，丽莎。"乔在丽莎要出门时喊道。丽莎回过头"你的机票。"乔把一张机票递给丽莎。

丽莎笑着向乔挥了挥机票："你早知道我要去？"

"我猜你一定会去的。再见，祝你旅途愉快。"乔坐回沙发。

"不会很愉快的，我讨厌头等舱。"丽莎看着机票跟乔开了个玩笑，然后消失在乔的办公室。

而乔则愣了半天，"那下次你自己解决。"

—都柏林，法尔庄园—

10：27

"阿特米斯你该睡觉了。马上就10：30了。"安琪莉娜对坐在床上一脸不可理喻的表情的儿子说。

"别转移话题，母亲。今天不说明天也要说。为什么我要去英国？"阿特米斯已经跟母亲争辩了10多分钟了

"阿特米斯，睡觉，大不了这事明天再讨论，这是你外婆的意思。"安琪莉娜站起来，下意识告诉阿特米斯这事没有商量的余地，而她现在要走了。"只是去玩玩，见见你的表哥什么的。还有几场聚会，你怎么就不喜欢别人喜欢的东西呢？"安琪莉娜叹了口气说"晚安"然后轻轻关上房门，只剩下阿特米斯一个人在床上生气。

阿特米斯越想越心烦，怎么也睡不着。索性从床上坐起来。外面的风没能让阿特米斯的心情好多少。阿特米斯不喜欢被外界的因素所干扰，这已形成习惯。但现在阿特米斯倒是很想让自己快点睡觉。阿特米斯拉开床边柜子的第二层抽屉。里面都是他的药，阿特米斯借着月光，在里面翻来覆翻去的寻找他的目标，终于，阿特米斯在一堆药瓶中找到了几个白色的小药瓶,阿特米斯打开床头上的暗灯。在这几瓶中选择

"vegetamin A ，Barbituric Acid。这个不行，药性太强。"阿特米斯喃喃自语到"Midazolam，Zopidem我还没到15岁。怎么医生给我准备这么多药？Estazolam，Alprazolam，Diazepan，Flurazepam怎么都这么夸张？算了就试试Estazolam，不良反应最少，虽然还是有副作用。不过得请身体原谅，我不可能现在配一剂合适的安眠药。"阿特米斯自言自语完，吃下两片。"应该自己准备，决不让医生。"阿特米斯在睡着前想 .

—爱尔兰，法尔庄园—

9：00a.m.

天已经大亮，阿特米斯因为服药的剂量有点超，还昏昏沉沉的睡在偌大的四柱床上。如果不是手机传来的一阵吵闹声，他可能会继续睡。但他现在已经被吵醒了。阿特米斯的太阳穴跳的突突的疼，他坐在床上按摩了一下太阳穴，静默了一会，按惯例这期间，是他对这一天的规划的蓝图起草。但今天很明显还有重要的事，手机显示的是短信

"夫人在命人帮您收拾行李，您改变了昨天的主意吗？"

阿特米斯皱了皱眉，他的母亲开始支配他的生活—这对阿特米斯来说绝不是个好兆头。阿特米斯迅速的离开床，并努力让自己保持一个好的精神状态—今天不是个好日子，明天也不会是。阿特米斯知道自己要跟母亲说什么，都到这种份上了，阿特米斯决定做一个"孝顺"的儿子。穿好衬衣后，阿特米斯取下衣橱里两件新定做的西服，然后在镜子前比划了一下。把黑色的那件扔在一边，米白色的西服配自己深蓝色的法式小立领衬衫，会让阿特米斯看上去稍微"阳光"一点。否则他那最近越发消瘦苍白的脸会和黑色的西装形成鲜明对比。 阿特米斯在三楼的走廊碰见了风风火火的朱丽叶，阿特米斯仍旧是很无奈的皱皱眉。他的母亲僧批评过他对朱丽叶的态度。阿特米斯询问了朱丽叶他的母亲，美丽的法尔夫人现在在哪。 "阿特米斯，你母亲还让我去找你，看来我不用再走一趟了。她在阁楼，西阁楼，你快去吧，要不然那些鸽子就要撑死了。"阿特米斯让朱丽叶离开，自顾自的抱怨了几句。

—英国，10：00 a.m.—

丽莎坐在前往威尔特郡波特恩的公交车上，丽莎把黄色的旅行包抱在胸前。到了前面的路段（Eastwell manor）她就要下车了，她有一个自己秘密的小别墅。 丽莎从车上跳下，呼吸者路边田间的的空气。灰沉沉的公路像奥斯维辛一样恐怖，所有的一切都像张牙舞爪的恶魔。丽莎翻过公路边涂了粉末静电的高速公路边的护栏板。好像踩死了几朵野花，但丽莎没有注意到这些。她从后门进去这是捷径，在三角形内第三边小于另两边之和，这是4岁就知道的，丽莎不会绕路走，时间对她来说同样重要。 丽莎推开后花园的门，木头发出嘎吱的声音，让人听着心里发毛。

"维森夫人？"丽莎叫道，但是没人回答，连回声都没有，当然会没有回声，这可是在空旷的田里。 "没准去镇上了。"丽莎想，然后走进花丛中。后院全是维森夫人中的花，只有一条小路通向后门。丽莎在花丛中的过道上走着，没有吹口哨，今天有特别的感觉。丽莎觉得很不对劲，是因为... 丽莎退回门口又重新走了一遍，一直皱着眉。丽莎想了一会终于知道了为什么。抬头看看天，转头看看周围，低头看看脚底，估计形势。丽莎的柔道老师总是这么说。丽莎每一句都记在心上。这是一个特勤人员必备的素质。 很不明显的疑点，这条小路比以前宽了很多。原因：两旁的花被人踩过。 很多人。 很多人。 丽莎蹲下身，仔细看了看这些被踩过的花花草草，旁边有脚印，行动者简直跟白痴一样。丽莎看着地上的脚印，迅速作出判断：

第一，不止一个人，这其中一个至少有6.6英尺高，估计其他人也差不多。大概有，三四个人。绝对不是普通的家访。丽莎想。迅速的，丽莎马上让自己进入了戒备状态，从裤脚底下抽出手枪，并按上银色的消音器。丽莎把枪举起，慢慢的走上门前。确定周围没人后，迅速钻进屋子。 旁边就是楼梯，丽莎仰头看了看，上面的吊灯被风吹的直晃。一切都在沉睡中，丽莎的脚步轻盈到连一点与地毯的摩擦都没有。（这是不可能的，原谅，夸张一下） 丽莎的枪勇敢的在前面"探路"，楼下什么也没有，客厅、厨房、餐厅、地下室，所有房间都井然有序。于是丽莎又退回楼梯口，准备上去。 一层，两层...他妈的每次都这么无聊！每一步都小心翼翼，但上了年纪的楼梯木板就是那么爱响。 二楼只有6个房间，丽莎的卧室，丽莎的书房，丽莎的休闲室，一间浴室，阳台，最后是维森夫妇德卧室。不过维森先生早就"拜拜"了。所以只有维森夫人一个人。

丽莎先走进自己的房间，被翻了个乱七八糟，不知道那群蠢蛋翻到了什么，这里没有什么重要的东西。丽莎不耐烦的踢开前面挡道的箱子，手举着枪。说实在的，在这种荒郊野地，按不按消音器都无所谓。 丽莎发现了一个极小的褐色物体，丽莎把它从地上拿起来，小心的封在小塑料袋里。在走廊尽头的房间里，丽莎发现了已经不省人事的维森夫人。她倒在地上脸色苍白。丽莎放下枪，半跪在维森夫人旁边，因该是尸体旁，丽莎探了她的心跳和呼吸，脉搏已经停止了跳动—不难判断，维森夫人是被人用细琐绞死的，已经死了几个小时了。再过一会尸体就会慢慢腐烂。丽莎合上她的眼睛，为悉心照顾她的维森夫人祷告。尽管丽莎不是基督徒。 在维森夫人身上，丽莎什么也没发现，但从房间的摆设来看，一切都很好—这些人是冲着丽莎来的，FUCK!又是一次有计划的阴谋，这些人是不巧碰上了维森夫人，然后杀了她。这不是抢劫，专门翻丽莎的屋子，有什么目的？一群笨蛋，这里什么也没有。 但丽莎现在清楚的是，自己挣卷入一场战争，一场未知的游戏。

这是否和任务有关？

看来丽莎马上又要动身回伦敦了。

—捷克，布拉格 帝国酒店赌场—

对于那些无处消遣的有钱人来说，赌场无非是个好去处。也许一夜间，你就成了穷光蛋，这种事在帝国酒店时常发生。 希茜利亚从来不喜欢赌，但今天她已经输了80万英镑，不过没什么好担心的，马上她就要赢回来了。

"全压"希茜利亚微笑着看着其他人。

开始发牌，说实在的21点并不怎么好玩，可它能让你在几秒钟内变成富翁。

"21点，恭喜您，夫人。"

希茜利亚笑着下了赌桌，今天玩得够多了，而且要等的人也已经来了。 希茜利亚坐在吧台前，对后面的服务生眨了下眼睛。

"小姐要喝什么？"年轻的酒保微笑着说。

"夫人，"希茜利亚笑着说"一杯马汀尼，不要柠檬，不要冰。"

"好的，夫人。" 希茜利亚转过身，她等的人就在身边。经验丰富的地下组织一级杀手—西玻比，捷克恶人。

"怎么样，西玻比先生，对我的条件满意吗？"希茜利亚接过酒保的马汀尼，对坐在对面的男人说。他看上去营养不良。

"非常好，成交"那人好像考都没考虑，这是昨晚的事。

"很好，西玻比先生，明早9点整，96212.合作愉快"希茜利亚扬起嘴角，目送西玻比离开。非常顺利，包括丽莎。

— 爱尔兰，都柏林 法尔庄园—

阿特米斯一下午都闷在自己的房间里，今天上午与母亲的争吵让他很不高兴。阿特米斯总是想起那一段令人生气的情节。 "Adelaide L-Laura Alexandra Elizbeth Edinburgh，"阿特米斯喃喃自语道"她姓Edinburgh？"阿特米斯一下子想起来什么，从床上坐起来，几乎一跑步的速度冲到电脑前。

没有关于她太多的记录，神神秘秘的王室成员，阿特米斯想。为什么要安排他们俩？真的是因为这女孩母亲的遗嘱吗？但阿特米斯实在是气不过为什么自己莫名其妙成了别人的上门女婿。自己从来没见过这个女孩，真封建。 阿特米斯找出几张这个女孩的照片，都很模糊，而且是以前抓拍的。这让阿特米斯又一次不爽。 阿特米斯翻着自己神秘"未婚妻"的资料。 一个有名无实的公主，有头衔，却从不在公共场合正式露面。自己母亲的家族，对他来说没有设么，重要的是法尔家族，这才是阿特米斯手头上的大事。阿特米斯没忘了自己的美梦，或许再过几年就不是梦了。想到这，阿特米斯情不自禁的露出他那吸血鬼似的微笑。

第二天

阿特米斯在上车之前，跟安琪莉娜道了欠，然后上了他的宾利车直奔机场。多么不令人期待的英国之旅。阿特米斯一路都在生闷气。利尔喷气机很快就飞到了伦敦机场，阿特米斯和巴特勒上了伊丽莎白外婆专门为他俩准备的车，司机是个三十多岁的男子。 阿特米斯一上车就开始抱怨，其实这也不能怪他，这两天心情一直都不怎么好。

"我回去宁可坐一辆奥迪也不做宾利。"阿特米斯对巴特勒说。这两个月来出门就是他的雅致，现在又是雅致728。

"对不起，你说什么？"巴特勒以为自己听错了。

"以后我要步行来英国。"

"您在开玩笑？"

"当然是个玩笑，你以为我可以在飞机上来回踱步穿越圣乔治海峡？你看吧，巴特勒。这星期有我好受的。"

司机把车停在泰晤士河畔的一间白色建筑物前。然后下车为阿特米斯打开车门。

"欢迎来到Aiken别墅，这里曾是Aiken伯爵的官邸。您会爱上这的。"

阿特米斯报以一个吸血鬼似的微笑，司机的笑容立即僵在了脸上

"毫不怀疑Aiken伯爵的欣赏眼光"阿特米斯嘲讽的对巴特勒说"记得我有一本书吗？整整72页都在讲他的藏品。想象一下，一个星期住在'博物馆里'"

巴特勒撇了撇嘴，表示明白。

伊丽莎白外婆为阿特米斯准备的房间在2楼。阿特米斯独自一人先上去了。他现在最需要的就是休息，哪怕只有10分钟。

—Chelsea Embankment—（好像是这条街，应该是叫这个名字，明信片上看不清）

希茜利亚今天早上10点抵达了伦敦，她一向精力旺盛。所以，没什么值得惊讶的，她现在正在购物，她的管家在后面拿着她刚买的衣服，几乎看不见人了。希茜利亚正在路易威登专卖店的试衣间，突然手机响了，也是新买的手机，不过不是iPhone的最新款。事实上，最新款她已经用过了，很不上手。就又换了一个，旧的那个送给了后面那个可怜的管家。

"梅格夫人？我是乔伊斯·卢德"

"嘿，乔。干嘛那么正式？有什么事？"

"不知道是不是好消息，希茜利亚。阿特米斯·法尔，已经到伦敦了。"

"什么！"希茜利亚惊叫道，幸好是在试衣间。"那你还在干什么？马上把丽莎给我从他的视线里支开！你不明白这次丝毫差池都不能出吗？"

"当然明白，但是您应该现在回去看看您的电脑，我把女王陛下为小法尔安排的行程表发给您了。这次是重要的会面，对于那两个孩子。您现在要回庄园吗？然后在做打算？"

"当然，当然" 希茜利亚几乎是上气不接下气的说"不管怎么说，现在把小阿特米斯给我看紧点！你就等着我的消息吧，丽莎回庄园了吗？有设么情况及时向我报道。该死的！"希茜利亚几乎抓狂的对着手机吼道。 其实，丽莎正在回庄园的路上。不过现在她改变主意了。回哪也不愿意回温莎堡。看到家里其他人简直就是折磨，不过这与其称之为家，不如说是像家一样的房子，多么虚伪，就像丽莎的头衔一样。

丽莎漫步在泰晤士河畔，不知道去哪。前面就是Aiken伯爵生前的官邸。丽莎有钥匙，现在不知道有没有人住，通常这里住着外婆私密的客人。手机响起了熟悉的铃声，又是短信，谁又找她？这种事可不常见。原来是乔。丽莎皱着眉头开始翻阅短信。

您现在在哪？没有回庄园吗？

J`L

环视一圈，前面有一对夫妇看上去像游客。丽莎靠在河边的石栏上，给这个"上司"回短信。当然，她可不会低声下气。

马上到我Aiken叔叔家。你怎么越来越关心我的私事了？这对我们的关系来说是敏感的讨论范畴。

丽莎发送了出去，然后朝Aiken伯爵的官邸走去。不到一分钟手机就又响了起来，丽莎抱怨着叹了口气。

对于这点很抱歉，但现在绝对不是私事了。这次行动的目标，阿特米斯·法尔就是您外婆的客人。今天上午刚到伦敦，您不会以为他这么快就想着出去了吧？您最好现在别见他，这次女王陛下为他安排的行程表里，最重要的就是您。但为了这次任务，我们正在极力争取，现在您和他见面的话会给这次行动带来不必要的麻烦。所以希望您现在尽快离开。顺便说一下，您的机票改成经济舱的了。如果您要走，随时可以。随时。

J`L

丽莎把目光从手机屏幕上移开，看了看前面的白色建筑物。扬起嘴角，摆出她最习惯的弧度。然后转身离开了。

好吧，不过听你那话的意思，好像我现在就走是最好的？这样就算女王安排我们两个见面也没办法了？你当真以为，我在家里很自由？我可不是痞女...除非你有办法让我一去不回...。不过现在，我已经离开了。别想给我耍什么小把戏，MI6搞组织秘密闹出的笑话可比你我的年龄加起来还多。要是我知道维森夫人的事和内部人有关，别怪我翻脸不认人。别忘了我姓Dùn éideann。还有最后一件事，我从来不喜欢开玩笑，别以为你跟我混的很熟，你只是我的教官，仅此而已。

丽莎发出最后一条短信，然后关了手机。现在去哪消磨时间呢？自己真像个无家可归的小狗。丽莎无所谓的把背包甩上肩，朝岸上走去。

—伦敦 Aiken公爵官邸—

尽管阿特米斯现在有够无聊，但他总能找到消遣的好方法，比如说现在：互联网。刚才，阿特米斯看到了一个勉强可以让他心情好些的消息。威尔士亲王以及哈里，威廉这周都会在加拿大。而爱德华王子则也正在澳大利亚。外婆唯一的女儿向来不喜欢参加宴会。 阿特米斯有什么理由不高兴呢？现在最大的麻烦就是名字长长的Adelaide L-Laura Alexandra Elizbeth Edinburgh。安琪莉娜仿佛在告诫阿特米斯网络不是万能的，多么讽刺—阿特米斯想了解一个人，居然这么困难。他可是阿特米斯，这种事可就轮不到他母亲来指手画脚了。既然把这个人弄得这么机密，自然就要去机密资料库查找。所谓的机密资料库就是情报机构人事部档案库。不过目前的问题是，这些人都不傻，他们会设下无数的防火墙来拦截黑客。作为一个天才，阿特米斯可不会傻到想仅靠这一台没有进行加密的普通电脑去到英国情报处溜达。这可是个麻烦活。不过要是有弗利在，这事就另当别论了。一想到LEP的后续部队，阿特米斯就不自觉的微笑起来。

自鸣得意，这一点像极了法尔家族的先辈们。

阿特米斯把这件事先丢在一边，反正都要见面。当面问？这可不是一个绅士会做出的事情，愚蠢至极。阿特米斯没指望这么一个从小备受压抑的女孩会有多开朗，即使阿特米斯相信—沉默是金 。

—英国 伦敦—

丽莎差不多是溜进庄园的，正门有人，只有从背后一处废弃的砖墙后进去。今天人有些多，从现在起就开始忙碌？丽莎不怀疑这点，肯定有谁会来，但这里只是伊丽莎白二世的行宫。丽莎看看表，马上微笑了一下然后走进楼梯下的暗门—一个去往丽莎隔壁书房的秘密通道，庄园里有很多这样的通道。现在是午餐时间，下人们不忙谁忙呢？只是照规矩准备丽莎的午餐罢了，但厨师们都知道，这位可爱的公主从来不下来享用她的午餐。只有阿玛丽利斯每天会准时出现在厨房，端走丰盛午餐的一小部分—咖啡，13克1981库克， 或者是一点可以称得上是主食的东西。 丽莎在阿玛丽利斯上楼敲她房门之前从书房溜进了自己的房间。丽莎把背包往床边一扔，开始脱下外套和嘻哈风格的T恤然后换上事先准备好的Dior深蓝色的长裙，丽莎在镜子前放下高高盘起的头发，让它随意的搭在肩上。

"OK，看上去像是玛丽的孙女了。 Idiot。"丽莎皱着眉头离开了落地镜。抱怨只是一个习惯，丽莎总是说："这是遗传的，可不是我从小养成的，天知道我们家里是些什么人。"当然说这话时也是在为自己打抱不平，人总是这样，没什么好大惊小怪的。 令人厌烦的敲门声总是在这时准时响起，

"殿下？我现在可以进来吗？你的午餐准备好了。"

"等一下，玛姬。"丽莎一边说，把仍在床边的包甩到床底下。然后坐到阳台的桌子前一边打开笔记本电脑一边说"进来吧。"然后把目光转移到电脑上。

阿玛丽利斯从里屋走到阳台，把午餐再桌上摆好。丽莎的目光越过电脑，做出令人难耐的样子。

"怎么了？是什么让您不满意？"阿玛丽利斯问，她可是领教过丽莎对这些东西的苛刻，以及违背这位火大的公主的准则后果。她永远会小心不让自己出错，这也是她成为丽莎的侍卫长的原因，这是丽莎欣赏的作风。

"咖啡和库克，很好。但是这个，刺身？我们的厨师清楚我对加吉鱼和日本酱油加江瑶柱的配搭过敏吗？还有这道菜的酱油应该是日本的浓口酱油，"丽莎深吸了一口气"这里加的是土佐酱油。端走，今天我不想吃正菜。"

阿玛丽利斯无奈的端起这道看上去颇有食欲的料理"好吧，下次厨师绝不会再犯这样的错误了，没什么吩咐我先下去了"说完转身准备离开。

"还有，没有下次，告诉厨师不要再做日本料理。'日本'不是个令我开心的词汇。"

"当然，我会吩咐下去的。" "好了，我这没事你下去忙吧。下午不要来打扰我。"丽莎又面无表情的嘱咐道。阿玛丽利斯点点头，离开了丽莎的视线，不一会，就听到了一声细微的关门声。丽莎才终于放心的专注在电脑上。丽莎把库克倒进咖啡，然后喝了一口，一般人肯定认为这是非常奇怪的味道，但丽莎很喜欢，仿佛是天生怪癖。丽莎打开邮箱，查看邮件。首先当然是乔的，这是关于阿特米斯这星期的行程，丽莎先瞟了一眼末尾，是玛丽的署名。丽莎撇了撇嘴。开始不耐烦的读起来。前4行没有什么吸引她眼球的字眼。这是前2天的行程。但是从第5行起，丽莎开始皱眉，等到读完，刚开始细微的表情又变成了一句简短的话："这是在搞什么鬼！"丽莎几乎歇斯底里。

Adelaide是罪魁祸首，也就是丽莎的名字。 多么可爱的安排，让我们的丽莎和阿特米斯见个面？在这里？就在大后天，还有个愚蠢的舞会？幸好不是大庭广众公开介绍，否则丽莎现在就想飞到爱尔兰。丽莎马上接通了乔的电话。但是对面的声音听上去很疲倦。

"我是乔伊斯·卢德，有什么事？"

"乔！现在不是你问我有什么事的时候！你要给我解释解释，为什么我在那个该死的阿特米斯·法尔的会见名单里？这是13：24发来的邮件，你跟我说会极力争取取消这一安排的时间是11：21，已经过了两小时又三分，MI6这点事都做不好？不要告诉我，特事处理部的人一年拿10万英镑的薪金就是每天干聊天的活！"丽莎几乎是把话筒拿到嘴边吼的。

"我很抱歉，丽莎。但是首相表示这是女王签了字的计划，除非她本人同意修改，首相他也无能为力。特事部的人已经尽力了，不光是首相，特里尼议员和菲特亲王也协商过。恐怕原计划要改改了，丽莎作为一名出色的特工，随机应变是先于体能素质之前的。我们现在只能先让您跟着女王陛下的安排，别担心，我们仍在找机会。您只要在他面前把握好您的尺度就行..."

"当然这我知道，别忘了除了是WX2313我还是名义上的公主。看来我现在连临阵逃跑的机会都没了。"

"没错，丽莎，这几天您就安静的享受作为皇室成员的假期吧。祝您好运，别忘了，防备是特工的教母。"

"我知道，MI5也是特工的教父，祝你好运，再见。"丽莎开了个小小的玩笑，但其实也不算是玩笑。丽莎把手机放在电脑旁，说某些令人生气的事就是容易让人口渴，丽莎把酒精浓度不高的咖啡一饮而尽。 作为皇室成员的假期，就是参加各种无聊的舞会。每次家族的舞会丽莎都参加，但也只不过是穿着晚礼服坐在一旁看热闹罢了。不过有几次还是例外。比如说去年，英联邦的年度庆祝会，菲利普亲王把地点选在温莎庄园。无奈的丽莎又不能逃掉，只好硬着头皮参加了，有几个小时几乎都是一个人坐在休息室 里听音乐。丽莎的小小设备总是随身携带，即使是穿着麻烦的晚礼服，丽莎总有本事把她的小玩意隐藏得很好，本来想熬到10点，然后随便找个理由回房间，谁料休息室里突然走进来两个人，一个看上去才七八岁，另一个则比丽莎大，丽莎并不认识他们，我是指没接触过，谁都知道这个小的是丹麦二王子的儿子，让丽莎看上去比较舒服的是，这个弟弟的脸型有着亚洲人的轮廓，当然，他是约阿希姆王子和前妻文雅丽的儿子，遇见他们真是丽莎的不幸，但谁让丽莎是个天生的美人胚子，两个人为谁去邀请丽莎跳舞而起了争执，幸而丽莎趁他们不注意溜掉了，要不然肯定会发生流血事件，但两个人的声音显然招来了侍卫官，让小王子很没面子，为这事，伊丽莎白在书房里"狠狠地"教育了丽莎，然谁都知道，这根本不管她的事。但是这次丽莎可能就不会这么自由了，这可是专门为她安排的，或许还有他。 丽莎突然意识到什么事，当然，这次舞会的礼服，今天收到的信息，对于审美苛刻的丽莎时间还这是有点紧。无奈，丽莎只好又叫来阿玛利丽斯。当然丽莎不会关心这些做下人的会不会不耐烦。

"有什么事吗？殿下？"阿玛利丽斯站在桌子的对面。

"是这件事，你应该知道后天在温莎堡有个舞会对不对？"丽莎问，听上去像个怨妇。

"是的殿下，您要参加吗？女王为您订的礼服已经送到了。"阿玛利丽斯恭敬的说道。

"已经送到了？"丽莎孤疑的问，看来这还真是木板上钉钉的事。丽莎尽管这不是丽莎的作风，但她还是轻轻地叹了口气："好吧，我去试试，一共订了几件？"

"女王怕您不喜欢，特意多定了两套，Dior，Chanel，LV,加蒂诺尼（这个忘了怎么写），Gianni Versace，Armani，都是您喜欢的款。"

"真是个好消息"丽莎对着门框上的镜子微笑道，随即，脸上现出冰冷麻木的神情，"先到更衣室把东西准备好，我马上就来。"

"当然，殿下。"阿玛利丽斯点头说道。 丽莎合上笔记本电脑的机盖，苹果标志把太阳刺眼的光射到丽莎的眼睛里，丽莎自然的闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，嘴上浮出令人战栗的微笑。是得意地笑，还是轻蔑，还是嘲讽？或许就是一个孩子的笑，一个再正常不过的孩子... 猩红色的晚礼服，没有累赘的公主裙裙摆，比起天使，更像个邪恶的妖精。

第二章 旅行（二）

或许，丽莎有更好的主意。有时候病人就是有一些特殊的权利，比如说—装病。

在丽莎的字典里，没有什么是顺其自然的，也没有什么是不可改变的。自然是种规律，人所定义的规律，但大部分人只会死守定律，就像没有多少人去仔细探究他们映象中模糊的事。而恰恰大部分人都会败在自己的意识模糊上，就像吐字不清的人表达不出自己准确的含义。一些理想主义者中的空想家去竞选国家领导人一样，但可不是每个人都像演讲者那样热血沸腾，重要的是大部分人的关系。但如果你这么认为，你就要清楚事实证明我说的话不可靠，天！我们这可还有个默默无名的女主角呢，谁看着她说说话？还是让她用行动证明？可惜，她不是个爱表现的人，选择沉默的人总会有他的理由的，只不过有些人的谎言编得实在不好，像那些娇生惯养的小女孩的薄脸皮。 丽莎一直有一个日记本，就像很多表里不一的人，它看上去是一本老旧的67年版的圣经，黑色的封皮，希腊文目。还有一些黄色的铁锈。破破烂烂，假如你是个断章取义的浮夸的偷窃者，那你就等着倒大霉吧，或许还不只你一个。 其实确实是日记本，但里面都是密码，可能这个世界上没有多少人能像丽莎那样熟读圣经，细小到每个字母。在圣经中一切都是隐藏的。丽莎把本子藏在床边维多利亚时代固定在墙上的橡木柜子第三层的暗门里。密码是一道历史题，如果你很仔细观察柜子，就会发现跟橡木的纹路有很大关系，就几条不自然的纹路被修改成密码。密码的机关在上面一层丽莎用来放自己的小玩意。

回到房间后，丽莎坐在床上发了会愣，盯着柜子。最后，拿出自己的圣经，开始翻到于今天日子所计算的对应的页数，这是丽莎自己发明的密码，借鉴了前苏联以为女数学家发明的密码。 读了几行，丽莎笑笑。开始随便翻起来，直到看到最后一页 "哈西德院（希伯来文Hasid，虔诚者。）"最后一页的下方用蓝墨水印着与纸张一起流失的时光。丽莎曾经呆过的地方，不是个令人开心，却让丽莎曾经迷恋的地方。

—MI6总部—

乔现在不是一般的忙，早就有人说过今年是他的倒霉年，这个土生土长的英国人脾气也像英国的天气一样。

"要我跟你说多少遍，这是女王的私人聚会！"桥对着电话吼道"我真不知道每年下议院给你们拨款八千万英镑是干嘛的。"

"伙计别生气，我现在手里是真没人，你也不是不知道几位王子出国游玩花了我多少人，我现在只能保证陛下身边的人，这事你该推给菲特亲王，真搞不懂你干嘛非得拦到自己身上，不会是你的部门又接到了什么任务吧。说真的乔，我可完全不是资本主义国家土生土长的孩子。所以你也别为难我了，我最多再多给你拨15个人手。"说话的人带着俄罗斯口音，是乔在马德林私立男校的校友 "反正你的口风紧点就是了，这是女王的私人聚会，首相亲自跟我说女王希望这是及其私密的，这关系到你的前途。"

"好吧好吧，乔，算你有种。不过就是再麻烦我罢了" 乔总算是放心的挂了电话，现在所有的事情都已安排好，这件事对丽莎的任务也不会有太大的影响。当然，要是丽莎有更好的办法可以托辞不去是最好不过的。当然这对于王室的规矩来说是不可能的，毕竟这是丽莎的奶奶说的事。现在也好跟希茜利亚交代了。目前唯一只能希望不要出什么意外状况了，但这事才是乔唯一需要担心的，因为阿特米斯·法尔二世永远会让人大吃一惊 。

丽莎安静的坐在桃木文献书桌后，专注的阅读贝丽卡·戈德斯坦的《Incompleteness:The Proof and Paradox of Kurt Godel》其实这本书丽莎并不怎么好看，但丽莎要让自己的大脑接受更多的知识。这世界上可不只有阿特米斯·法尔二世可以骗过智商测试，尽管丽莎没有把任何一个精神学家送进医院，因为那之中知道丽莎秘密的人都被人在停尸房中发现。 默默无闻是最好的生存之道。否则阿特米斯也不会令多个国家的安全部门对他亮起红灯。包括MI6.

银色的苹果PowerBOOK G4的绿色小灯闪了两下，丽莎翻开平滑的机盖 。这是MI6为每一个特工准备的通讯工具，内部多植入了一个智能芯片，受总机控制，让官方下达的命令在第一时间让秘密成员知道。当然也是与各部门的联系工具。 丽莎单手输入自己的代号及密码，不一会，芯片所支持的系统便开始运转。屏幕上多出一个蓝色的可视窗口，丽莎戴上耳机，把分贝调到最小。

"嗨！丽莎最近怎么样？乔可是专门派你去调查重头案。"Quiller-Couch Quintart(奎勒-库奇·昆塔特代称：R Q-C)MI6微型武器研发组的技术工程师，后勤人员。

"唔，你的消息挺快的，对了，你打还有微针催化管吗？还有那个你上次实验用的发射器？上次那个被我弄坏了。"

"坏了？"Q-C怀疑的说"那可是合金材料...不过，当然。我还有一大堆东西要给你呢，其中有一些关于Fowls的资料，和一些其他细节安排的指令文件，乔让我给你的。不过，很奇怪的，我看到一张入学通知书。我一会帮你问问乔。你什么时候有时间过来？这几天我都在，下个星期我要去趟印度。Moro在那发现了一种新式的香料，听说那玩意可以制造成让人假死的灵药。"Q-C越说越激动，丽莎索性打断他。

"很好，我看你是读莎翁的东西读多了。"丽莎的话像给对方破了盆冷水，要知道Q-C已经被第4个女友甩了。

"下次回来从给你当礼物"Q-C的语气中并没有听出丝毫的失落。

"谢谢，别用到我身上就是了。虽然我现在有时间，不过马上晚餐了。我7：30来找你怎么样？明天这有个该死的舞会。"

"我当然知道，我可没机会参加类似的舞会，自从高中之后。"这回语气中充满了遗憾 "哦，你参加故偶一定会叫苦连天的，他们不会允许你带太多的电子设备。"

"唉，那就不好玩了。我可是我爸骄傲的电子工程。"

"Q博士才不会为你骄傲呢，好了不聊了，到时候等我"（某东西进入睡眠状态）

—Aiken官邸—

阿特米斯在晚餐前冲了个淋浴，换上新的 Givenchy衬衫和KENZO JUNGLE的外套。没有领带。

第二章 旅行（三）

阳台有夕晒，所以阿特米斯决定在屋里呆着。现在现在需要给安琪丽娜打个电话。阿特米斯在手机中调出法尔庄园的电话，按下了通话键。不一会响起了茱丽叶的声音，阿特米斯让她把电话转到安琪丽娜的线上。

"阿提，你好吗?"安琪丽娜的声音在电话里响起。

"是我，母亲。一切都好?"阿特米斯问道，这时门声响了两下，巴特勒侧身进来。阿特米斯摆了摆手，示意有什么事一会在说。于是巴特勒离开了。通常雇主的私人电话不允许被打扰。

"我很好。还适应吗?记得你五岁的时候到伦敦，一下飞机就发高烧。"安琪丽娜把陈年旧事翻出来，以提醒阿特米斯注意身体。 通常五岁时的事别人都不会记得，但阿特米斯不属于那一类。

"当然，母亲。别担心，我会很好的。那种令人恼火的回忆是由于年龄问题所造成的，再加上我还需锻炼的适应能力，很差的抵抗力，您一定也记得那只不过是发烧而已。您没必要像医生一样小题大作。"

"确实没小到107度!好吧，你一定要保重身体。虽然我可是从来没指望你自己照顾自己。我是不是应该把你送到美国青少年野战夏令营?"安琪丽娜由衷的说。

"千万别，母亲!我宁可在太阳的炽烤下绕爱尔兰海岸线跑上一圈。尽管我的速度不及太阳。"阿特米斯尽可能的让这个念头死在襁褓中。

"我可不相信你能坚持的下来。除非你是阿福尔斯特·甘…"

"甘?"阿特米斯怀疑他的母亲是否掌握这一词汇的意思或者是隐藏含义"他智商85！我…"

"你智商比他高，我知道阿提。或许只是智商比别人高。你需要更多的社会实践经验，而不是理论。所以我把你送出来转转。"

"很多国家的飞机场都记得我的脚印。—当然我明白您的意思。"阿特米斯踟躇了一下"我会努力去做的。"

"好吧"安琪丽娜叹了口气，"记得明天给我打电话。自从她母亲的葬礼后我就没见过那孩子了，肯定和她妈妈一样是个美人。"安琪丽娜轻笑两声，像个孩子。而阿特米斯则没有说话，自从那个葬礼到现在以有十二年之久，也就是说她基本上不认识阿德莱德。

"当然，明天我会的。祝您安好。"

"拜，阿特米斯，我的大男孩。祝你们有个愉快的见面。" 阿特米斯挂掉电话，把手机滑到枕头底下，然后下楼找巴特勒。愉快的见面?但愿吧。

"晚餐?"阿特米斯在餐厅找到了巴特勒。晚餐，显而易见的。巴特勒为阿特米斯拉开主座的长背椅，阿特米斯轻盈的入座。拿起精制的银勺，阿特米斯品尝了一小口

"味增汤…法国菜?这可不像你的风格"阿特米斯的声音里没有丝毫感情。巴特勒没有说话，在阿特米斯面前的高脚杯中倒了少许水果酒。这是阿特米斯少爷最常用的语言形式之一，隐藏的设问。 阿特米斯晃了晃手中的杯子，盯着赖在杯壁上的液体，久久没有说话。

"或许我应该找到香槟，你知道，法国菜。"巴特勒的话打断了阿特米斯的凝视。

"艾肯不喜欢喝酒，巴特勒。能有这个已经是个奇迹。哦，这种东西"阿特米斯的表情很奇怪，努力想挤出一点惹人同情的表情"我怀疑'恶心'在这用来修饰这个简直不能被冠以名词的东西是否合适。但不得不说，这是今天第一次让我感到没有流落街头。牡蛎吗？还是有以前的味道" 这一次巴特勒没有沉默

"虽然我还不知道你还是个水生物学家，不过处于这种境遇，你肯定是对的。"

他也不想与他的雇主讨论晚餐"只要你别倒进某位女士的手提包里。"

阿特米斯不带感情的嘲笑了一句:"哼…今天我没有心情讲笑话。"

—7:30— 军情六处伦敦总指挥部 概念武器研发部门附属微型武器小组实验室

Q-C正在给丽莎的眼镜作最后的频闪处理，丽莎的感知能力不属于正常一类，而眼镜是在丽莎不在的时候做的。没有适应对象，只能依照概念制作。但可以在一分钟内记忆160张图片绝对只有一个受过特训的智商200以上特勤人员的特殊才能。 丽莎摘下记忆镜片，它已经复制了丽莎的视网膜，并把3维图传输到Q-C的电脑。

"能给我一个正常点的镜架吗?你手里的那个会让我看上去像个学生。"声音里夹杂这一丝抱怨。

"这次对外形的设计仅限于学生，丽莎。你多大了?"Q-C并没有把视线从手头的工作上移开。

"在英国，你不该对一名有教养的淑女问这样的问题。"丽莎以教育性的口吻说。

"淑女?"Q-C从工作台后台起头，笑了笑"当然，殿下。"

丽莎白了他一眼，随手拿起一个黑色的小包，皱着眉，用奇怪的眼神旅行随身小包。上面插着牙刷、牙膏、梳子等七八个小玩意儿。"什么时候你开始像一个全职主夫了?还是要出去旅游?" Q-C依旧站在工作台后，不过此时他正看着被丽莎抛来抛去的小包，注视了两秒"不算旅游。去趟印度而已，你的大脑应该已经接收过这个信息了"听上去好像Q-C在埋怨丽莎不把他的话当回事"不过这个是为你准备的。扯开看看。"

"扯开?"丽莎的声音里充满了疑虑"不是这样?…哇哦"丽莎找到了隐藏在左侧缝隙里的尼龙塔扣，外面的一切只是伪装罢了"我发现你越来越喜欢这些花哨的家庭货了。但不得不说…有时候妈妈也很厉害。"

"别这么损我，丽莎"Q-C一边说，底下头给频发器做微调，突然又抬起头，忘了什么似的惊呼一声，音比刚才高了近一个八度"哦，对了。乔让我给你的东西。"Q-C说完一头扎进几堆人一样高的文件后，丽莎听见翻纸的声音和小声的咒骂"啊，我的阿特米斯!（你们应该看的出来什么意思）终于找到你了。"Q-C伸出脑袋，从上面把东西递给丽莎。"盘里有你要掌握的法尔的资料和其他的一些文件，还有些你应该会需要的东西，大部分已经做了批注。"

"这个呢?"丽莎拿起一个做工精美的浅灰色的折子。正上方写着"明立尔詹佐"左侧有一个徽章似的印戳。 "一个学校?为什么有法尔的字样?"

"私立学校。法尔家有绝对控股权。家族中的一位'好'先生某一天高兴创立的。现在被称为'工商私立学院'教授一半的商学课程"

"好先生!好在哪?让爱尔兰岛又多了个吞钱的机器?"

"丽莎，别这么偏激。这所学校让很多有商业才能的孩子有了好去处。"

"那位伟大的法尔的妈妈是犹太人?"

"别开这么蹩脚的玩笑，法尔家的血统很纯正。"

"血统?你想让我相信法尔家的人的血细胞是纯黑的?"

"我可没这么说。天，你在跑题，我都差点跟着你跑了。你去调查法尔的时候可别转移目标。现在说正事。我们已经把所有的手续都给你办好了。记着你是名正言顺转的学，可不是输油管运的。如果我没记错西莫夫校长安排你所在的班级中，除了你都是通过严格的考学被录取的。"

"插班生?"丽莎挑了挑眉，语气中透再着少许厌恶"这么说，我也发展到败落一代中了?"

"随你，爱怎么说怎么说，我不会再教导你的斤斤计较了。不过我还是得说，你是幸运的，你是法尔夫人挑选的三名奖学金获得者。之一，我的意思是。在这种与大部分学校奖学金的不同选择方式可帮了我们不少的忙。"

"我很惊讶你没说对组织是幸运的。但是，去上学这个问题..."丽莎很不情愿的挤出那几个字。多么愚蠢的话题。

"与任务绝对有关系，丽莎，MI6不会做无谓的工作。"

"希望你别昧着良心说话，作为一个绅士。"丽莎皱着眉说。她要的可不是什么胡扯的关系，而是要能帮她完成工作的东西，当然最好在刺激点。

"啊哈，说到重点了。你的任务是监视。在特工的字典里，这是一个非常特殊的词汇。所以为了能帮你更方便的监视小法尔，斌且可以回报准确有价值的资料。我们把你调到了同一班级，你一定会高兴的，全班都是值得调查的人。"

"哦天！值得调查？我还以为是专一工作。"

"不不不...丽莎，值得调查，注意我的用词。"Q-C笑了一下，露出有点发黄的牙齿。"好吧，举个例子，艾克哈特·沃尔科斯，母亲是拿骚家族的子嗣。父亲是巴尔蒂尼的资深研究者，萨朗唱片公司的总裁。我说的是生父。他母亲的哥哥是政府密切关注的人。你知道每一个奥兰治都不老实"

丽莎有些不满的说："哼，说不定别人还在说温莎很不老实呢。"

Q-C挑了挑眉，"还有...塞缪尔·瓦迪里，母亲是一名出色的控股人，父亲是这个学校的董事之一。当然大部分股东没什么让人眼红的权利还有盖博的女儿，科恩斯家的双胞胎，还有几个我忘了，反正你也会知道的。啊，还有我们可爱的法尔少爷。"

"我可不认为。我现在有个问题。MI6到底是对法尔家族感兴趣，还是对阿特米斯·法尔感兴趣？生意？资金？地位？"丽莎听了一大堆富家子弟的背景，感到厌烦。那可不是什么理想环境。

"都感兴趣"

"真贪心，那我还真是累。为什么不秘密监视？" Q-C像鸟一样咂咂嘴。"丽莎，别把事情想简单了。那小子一点都不笨，要知道我们拍了那么多的人都抓不到他的把柄。所以就把这个又考之上又考能力的任务交给你了。而且，在危急时刻你又有名正言顺的的身份。当然，那是下下策。"

"可万一他真的很老实呢？像我。"

"哈！丽莎，你值得炫耀的幽默感这回可一点都没了。你上学从没老实过。更何况他那种孩子，骨子里喜欢做与众不同的事呢。而且背景特殊。现在，我们来讲讲我的成果。我侵入了瑞士银行的数据库。发现有很多不对的地方"

"嗯哼？我听着呢，为什么还是不感到惊讶？"

"家族财富增长的速度像节拍器一样有规律，但是根据NSA的资料来说，这里面有将近一半的钱是不明来路的。上头的人对这些不明资金很感兴趣。很可能是账外账，而且多家银行，都有内线。你知道，一个黑道家族要立足是不可能不予洗钱沾边的。这是第一点。而最近，丽莎，认真听这，有关于你重点要调查的东西。法尔家族在瑞士银行有数不清的户头，和保险库。小法尔名义上的有7个。但实际上，他有更多。最近，他突然在一个私密账户中抽调1000万美金，但我们现在不知道这钱去哪了"

"所以你们怀疑是黑市交易？军火，毒品，还是什么的。哦，这孩子真早熟。"

"看来你很跟得上节奏。好了原因大概是这样。剩下的一些细节都在你手里的那个小东西上。" 丽莎把Q-C给他的专门放置特殊武器的银色小箱子放进背包。然后把旅行小包也放进去。她可不想被误认为游客"我走了，不久见。"

"完箱子里的那支笔的时候小心点，别拿反了。"Q-C在门口嘱咐到"会很久的"丽莎白了他一眼。

"我看得懂说明！带我跟你老妈问好。"

"哈...你个死孩子。"

"我听见了...去死吧"丽莎的声音消失在双层电梯门口

—英国，温莎堡—

风笛是温莎城堡早晨阳关最好的搭配，但丽莎一点也不喜欢它们。 房门响了两声，阿玛丽利斯推门而进，手里拿着今天的《泰晤士报》。"早上好，殿下。该起床了。"阿玛丽利斯拉开窗帘，让所有的阳光吧丽莎l照的一览无余。

"嗯..."丽莎把头从被子里探出来，然后又缩回去，昨晚熬夜把那本书看完。结果早上3点才睡。一阵几秒的沉默，丽莎从床上坐起来，头发很凌乱"外面怎么这么吵？"

"为了准备今天晚上的舞会。但愿您没把今晚的舞会忘了。"

"当然没。"丽莎说自己小声咒骂了一会。"普里西拉（Priscilla）什么时候来？"

"您今天还准备出去骑马？"阿玛丽利斯的脸色有些严厉。

"当然老规矩不变。"丽莎一边说，一边把头发高高束起。

"按以前的安排，那是下午五点。舞会八点半开始，七点过就会有宾客陆续赶到。您还要化妆更衣做一些准备。那一定就很匆忙了。一位公主是不应该让人觉得局促的。"

"那就迟到一会吧，这样就不会局促了。反正没什么要紧事，并且这是私人舞会。我已经背着十字架了，别让我更快的进坟墓。"丽莎说完走进浴室，不一会阿玛丽利斯就只听见水声了。

"好吧，当然是您说的算。"阿玛丽利斯叫门口的女仆收拾好丽莎的卧房。动作迅速，在丽莎出来前离开了房间。 或许丽莎并没有太好的法子。但她实在是受不了乔的唠叨了。这种人也能当部长？真实讽刺。丽莎在礼服外套了件黑色格子呢大衣。 看来只有自己找点乐子了。 丽莎站在顶层的窗户边，这里到处都是灰尘，但确是个绝好的观景点。可惜现在要来看一场可悲的游戏了。 " 但愿你运气好点，天才。"丽莎说着，在枪管里按上一个小型的火箭筒，然后打开Q-C特制步枪的保险。说实在的，这支枪不是Q-C的发明，至少不是他的点子，但是他给这支枪增色不少。但那不是一位优秀的枪手需要的，反而会造成困扰。丽莎现在可不管那么多了，血统注定了她冲动的性子。尽管她看上去是那么的—娴静，抱歉我用上这么一个暧昧的词语。丽莎在墙后的阴影处朝窗外看了看，那些穿着礼服的蠕虫三两结在一起，这里真是个制造气氛的绝佳场合。正当丽莎准备架抢时，丽莎的通信器突然响了，丽莎深吸一口气，从晚装包里拿出小小的通话机，它把接到丽莎房间的电话转到这里。

"有什么事？玛姬？我不是让那个希什

"希什克尔德

"OK，我不是叫她告诉你我先休息一会吗？又不用我致什么词。你去干你的事吧。我等舞会开始后10分钟再到。"

好的，殿下

"啊，还有。等Artemis进来的时候，再给我打个电话。给我说说他穿的什么衣服，你知道，特征什么的。 我好找一点。明白？"

" 阿玛丽利丝几乎是笑着说道："好的，殿下。"

莎挂掉通话器，显示屏上漆黑一片，这是顶楼入口的几个摄像头监视器，丽莎进入庄园的保卫系统，连接到这个通信器上。现在从六个显示区域来看，只有E-62有一个保卫人员。丽莎放大图像，把E-62区显示转换成经纬图，三维透视

"一把半自动手枪，一个电警棍、一个烟雾弹、钥匙、对讲机、三明治、卫生纸、手机、钱包、没用的蠢蛋。啊，看看这个。"

丽莎放大W4区，不是MI6的人，只是普通警徽。看来，并不是所有人都想保护某人的安全。但这也是白费功夫，女王今天根本就不会到。丽莎已经在五楼的天花板上安装了小型的振动器，感觉就像地震一样。应该足以吓跑这个菜鸟。 丽莎在窗户上架好枪，这是个绝佳的攻击地点，从楼下完全看不到。但是谁又会呆着没事往这里看呢？我是说，大厅里有一切能吸引人目光的东西。 现在只需静静等待了，不过话说回来，还不知道要等多久呢。但愿那家伙准时点，也省的丽莎在这里与灰尘作伴。 城堡外。 阿玛丽利斯在门口一直等着，时不时焦急的看看表。还有10分钟舞会就正式开始了，这两个小祖宗都喜欢玩神秘。车道上还是没有任何光亮。阿玛丽利斯在门口可以清楚地听见远处的的喷泉池的水声，不过什么也看不见，除了门口。其他地方就像在吸血鬼的地下巢穴。

巴特勒看了看手机上的时间，这里看不见手表上的示数。

"阿特米斯，你还不打算进去？"巴特勒的语气很沉静，所以换回来的是不折不扣的沉默。他的主人在这个喷泉池子旁来回走了将近20分钟了。换做是谁都会问这样的问题的。"或者，你根本不打算进去。"

"我打算过。"黑暗里传来斯浮冰一样冷的声音，巴特勒在黑暗中难以看清这个苍白的爱尔兰男孩的脸。如果他不是巴特勒，一定会以为自己现在身处于吸血鬼的墓穴什么的

"但是呢？我知道你想要说那个词。恕我冒昧，可你现在看上去极不沉着。"巴特勒尽量不说出那个会让阿特米斯反感的词汇。

"我不想进去。天，看在上帝的份上！我居然这么孩子气。女王不来，这是机会还是暗示？"阿特米斯的语气没有完好的掩饰他心中的裂缝。

"你想怎么认为呢？这里没有人会因为你刚才的话而觉得你孩子气。"巴特勒的声线依旧很平稳。

"别针麽安慰我，巴特勒。自从妈妈好起来以后，就一直这样。我一只手都数不过来了。你安慰过我几次？当然没有人会认为！因为除了我们俩之外只剩一群蠢得要死的乌鸦！我要是在这样下去连乌鸦嘴里的腐肉都不如！"阿特米斯的声音压得很低，但可以清楚的听出来他快要崩溃的语气。这回是巴特勒没说话了，但他的眉毛快挑出前额了。

"抱歉。"阿特米斯说，声音又恢复了常态。

"那你现在的打算呢？"巴特勒问。"那么久你应该想出来了。"

"今天晚上我的晚餐是谁做的？"阿特米斯突然问道，没有回答巴特勒。

"吉米·法伦。一个英国人。你不是不吃吗？你到现在还没吃东西呢。"巴特勒也不知道阿特米斯到底想说什么，就老老实实回答问题了。

"那是因为里面加了芒果汁。那个人已经走了是吧？"

"是的，走了。你不会是..."巴特勒听着有点眉目了。 "我知道这是最原始的临阵脱逃法，我只是不想为这么一点事再伤脑筋。有现成的理由就要利用。记得小时候我误食芒果蛋糕结果差点窒息。"

"但是，你没法装成不能正常呼吸人。"

"但是你会紧急施救。只要说我没死就行了。重要的是从我呼吸不正常到正常的这一段时间没法参加舞会。我只要躺在床上，有人来的时候戴上氧气面罩，在手臂下时不时夹上一个小实心球，心电图不稳定就没人会怀疑。没人会怀疑病人。"阿特米斯一边说一边走向他的宾利车。

—城堡内—

Sicilia一边喝着潘趣酒一边等着消息。她费了好大劲才说服了伊丽莎白二世，当然有那及时的事故帮忙。Sicilia在内阁还是有不少人的，也还会有更多的人朝她靠拢，一切都在酝酿中，虽然首相跟个木脑袋一样，但Sicilia需要这样的帽子官员。 Sicilia的目光在不跳舞的人群里扫来扫去，活像一只山雀。丽莎并不难找，Sicilia没花上五分钟就找到了坐在桌子旁生闷气的丽莎。难道出了什么差错？Sicilia想。但这个时候，如果丽莎生气就说明是好事。 丽莎在堆着花哨点心的长桌旁停下怒气冲冲的脚步，刚才下楼时一定撞了不少人。丽莎猛灌了一杯潘趣酒，然后重重的把杯子放到桌子上。

"什么是火气这么大？英国法律可是不允许未成年人喝酒的，不管您是什么人。"一个轻佻且令人恼火的声音从丽莎头顶上传来。丽莎眯着眼抬起头，然后高傲的转过身。

"注意言辞阁下。不管您是什么人。您不应该对一个看上去受挫的小女孩说话，虽然英国法律没有此项规定，但我想德行是衡量一个人的标准之一，而不是看你有没有前科。"丽莎盯着这个男人，虽然她本人避免前这位高大的男士矮了很多，但脸上仍挂着与年龄不符的微笑。

"抱歉，殿下。但请恕我直言，您这样也不见得让人觉得你有有多好的德行。还有一句，很抱歉您的相亲会泡汤了。"

这时丽莎反倒不生气了."很高兴听到您的恶毒言语。但这无非只告诉我一件事。疯狗喜欢穿着别人的衣服乱咬人，卡拉勋爵，我想你的衣服不是从别人那里刨切来的吧？嗯？"丽莎说完后，看着面前脸色由青到紫的人，心里有一种说不出的快感。她甚至可以感觉到卡拉勋爵胃部的痉挛。当然，不得不说这么做有一点过分—拿别人不光彩的家族背景作为嘲讽的对象。但如此说来，岂不是我们的丽莎搬起石头砸自己的脚？所以为了不过分纠葛，丽莎决定离开面前这座活火山。 "哦，我想我要失陪了，勋爵。我的朋友在那边。我想没有什么比隐私更重要的了，是不是？"丽莎一手提起礼服，转身欲走。但有着回来补充了一句："还有，请允许我善意的提醒您。您手里拿的慕斯是卡尔金伯爵的儿子咬了一口剩下的。我下去会好好批评一下女佣的。"丽莎看了一眼旁边被一群贵妇们围着的小卡尔金，然后颇有意味的向卡拉勋爵瞟了一眼，之后头也不回的走开了。

"无礼"卡拉愤声说道

第二章 旅行（四） "难道你不觉得安琪莉娜太小题大做了吗？" 阿特米斯几乎是在半醒的状态下被送上车的，在吹了一路的冷风后，阿特米斯清醒的向巴特勒抱怨。

"这不是正合你意吗？" A没说话，直径下了车向飞机走去。B没注意，A的脸上扬起一丝邪恶的微笑。 巴特勒提着阿特米斯的PowerBook上了飞机。

"巴特勒，说实在的，我现在一点也不想回家。"阿特米斯的声音从里面传来。此时巴特勒刚刚关上机舱门。

"阿特米斯，说实在的，你现在只能回家。并且，"巴特勒扫了一眼阿特米斯手里的高脚杯"你也不能喝酒。夫人可不会愿意跟你一见面首先接触到的是酒精附属物。"

"只是cava而已，我在Aiken家地下室发现的，使用最早的香槟酿造工艺。酒精浓度很低"阿特米斯盯着杯子看了好一会，然后把杯子里的液体一下一下慢慢的倒到碎冰块中。"我在地下室还发现了一样东西，你肯定喜欢，想知道是什么吗？"阿特米斯放下空杯子，走进驾驶室，坐到副驾驶的位子上。 巴特勒正在检查仪器。

"在知道那件东西之前，我已经知道了一件令我不很高兴的事。"巴特勒没有看阿特米斯，"那就是"正当阿特米斯想开口时，巴特勒又继续说"你趁我不注意，到Aiken的地下室进行了某种'冒险'游戏，而你根本没有意识到这种行为会对你的生命造成威胁。我敢肯定我告诉过你，"

"地下室是偷袭者的温床。"两个人同时说道

"并且，在几天，只有晚上我才不会在你身边，而你却选择在那种时候到整栋房子保卫措施最薄弱的地方，地下室甚至连火警都没有。如果你每回都这样，会让我的工作变得很困难。"巴特勒说着，准备发动引擎。"系好安全带，阿特米斯。"

"下次应该不会再晚上一个人去地下室了。"阿特米斯故作严肃地说。 "应该？只是地下室？我就知道你会这么说。" 阿特米斯笑着站起来，拍了拍巴特勒的肩膀，"知道就好，巴特勒，别忘了我是一个冒险家。专心开飞机，病人需要休息一下。一会见。"

— 当飞机降落在都柏林机场时，阿特米斯正专心致志的在闭目养神。

"阿特米斯，我们到了。"巴特勒阿特米斯耳边轻轻唤道。 阿特米斯睁开眼睛，缓缓的坐起来，然后瞥了一眼手表。

"把我的PowerBook给我，车准备好了吗？"阿特米斯不紧不慢地问。

"正在机场等你。"巴特勒一边把阿特米斯的电脑递给他一边说。

"夫人来了吗？"阿特米斯一边扣好西装外套的扣子一边问，样子显得颇为心不在焉

"没有。"

"可真好啊。"阿特米斯低语道。然后对巴特勒说，先去一趟格拉福顿（Grafton Street）。 巴特勒没有接话，只是答应了一声。然后先于阿特米斯走下飞机。 一小时后，回庄园的路上

"那是什么东西？"巴特勒打破沉默，此时阿特米斯正在端详盒子里天鹅绒上的紫色胸针。

"什么？"阿特米斯问道，然后他稍微想了一下，说："《Achtung Baby》， 《Boy》，《October》 ，《Under bloody red sky》，《All That You Can t Leave Behind》。你最喜欢的，《Achtung Baby》，绝版"阿特米斯说着，把这张专辑不紧不慢地从装他的笔记本电脑的包中拿出来，换了个位子"我记得你好像没有这一版，我也喜欢这张。"阿特米斯看着手里的专辑封面。

"当然了，David Bowie 。"巴特勒微笑着说。

"回去再给你，"阿特米斯把东西放回原处，顺手拿起那个装胸针的小盒子"你觉得这个胸针母亲会喜欢吗？"阿特米斯问，其实他一点都不怀疑母亲看到礼物后会有什么反应。

"当然会，只要是你送的。" 阿特米斯关上盒子，冷笑着坐回去。

—英国，伦敦—

"你说什么，乔？今天早上？"Sicilia的声音透着丝丝的颤抖，脸上挂着一幅挺惊讶的表情，以及几乎会被忽略掉的喜悦。当然那只是一瞬间的。她的丈夫正在离她不倒50米的地方等她玩万智牌—多令人费解的爱好。Sicilia看了一眼自己的丈夫，然后转过身听乔的"报告"。

"是的，夫人，刚刚已经到了都柏林机场"

"非常好，丽莎呢？"

"她应该还在庄园，我是说应该。。。。"乔不确定的说


End file.
